BlazBlue: Continuum Collision
by howlin blood
Summary: Azrael has escaped his cryogenic prison and has laid waste to Sector 7 as a result. He is after one thing; Stone Burner. A WMD that could burn its way into the core of the planet, eventually cracking the planet in two. What would the Mad Dog want with such a diabolical weapon of mass destruction? Prequel to BB Cross Tag Battle.
1. Stone Burner

**Sup everyone howler here. To start off I won't be writing here for quite a while. As I'm quite committed in completing my resident evil projects. Maybe after completing those, I'll come back here. So I need to give my all for this fanfic and for the lovely community of Blazblue. You guys really deserve my maximum effort.**

 **Just remember readers this story is set after Central Fiction and before Blazblue Cross Tag Battle. I know, don't start on me that BBCTB isn't a sequel to Central Fiction; it's a spin-off. I'm fully aware of this fact. But in this fanfic, BBCTB is the sequel to Central Fiction. Yes, I've taken a creative liberty here. Don't hate me.**

 **Alright, now that I've clarified few things here, it's showtime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blazblue. All right belongs to Arc System Works. If I owned it I would be filthy rich by now.**

* * *

Sector 7 was in ruins. It was dusk. But it didn't feel like it. As the entire area was engulfed in flames giving the feel of quasi-afternoon. The smell of charred dead bodies and screams of people who were stuck between life and death filled the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Azrael laughed maniacally at the entire scene. He was jubilant. Finally, he was free. Finally found a way to fully satisfy his appetite. His time in Sector 7 prison was worth his effort. It was there he found where the Stone Burner was located at.

 **1st Hierarchical City of Ōkoto-NOL Headquarters**

Noel was splashing some water on her face. She was in a bathroom. She was feeling restless for past few weeks. A feeling of anxiety. Lost memories.

She thought by going back to work she could distract her mind. It was clearly not working for her. She kept having those strange dreams every day. She remembered hugging a guy who wore a red jacket while crying profusely. She couldn't see his face. She felt that he was someone important to her.

Which was a ridiculous? She didn't even know him. She didn't know that red jacket man existed in the first place. What's even more ridiculous, Jin was there too. Crying while hugging that mysterious red jacket man. She had to ask Major about him.

Jin was in the gym breathing heavily after doing some bench presses, "Huff! Huff! Huff!" He was clearly psyched out by the current turn of events. Imperator turned out to be humanity greatest enemy Hades Izanami. She had sought to bring eternal death to everyone by destroying the Master Unit.

Then there was Terumi who had killed Hakumen and became the new Susano'o in his stead. But his (Terumi) ambition and his existence were put to an abrupt end by certain a man wearing a red jacket.

Now here's the funny part, Jin knew who that guy (Red jacket man) was but at the same, he didn't know who he was. Jin couldn't explain it.

He, Tsubaki, Makoto, Jubei, Kagura, Hibiki and the others were all there during the war. They fought and bravely resisted Izanami and Terumi. But it wasn't them who stopped those two abominations. It was red jacket guy. He practically won the war for the humanity alone.

Now nobody remembers him. Even Jin can't exactly say for sure that he remembered him as well. It was just like that story of legendary Bloodedge that Jubei once told him. One man, Bloodedge was able to hold off Black Beast for one whole year. Giving humanity the fighting chance against it.

What he knew for sure, nobody remained the same after the war. Everyone was broken inside. Broken men and broken women. Haunted by horrors of the unneeded war brought about by the Imperator on her own people. Hibiki, Kokonoe, Tsubaki, Noel, Carl, Mai, and Bang were all badly affected by it.

Jin decided to sip his water bottle in order to calm his nerves. He then hears someone entering the gym. He didn't even bother looking who it was. Jin was never interested in affairs of others.

That person started to move towards him. Judging from the footsteps sound it was that of a woman. Jin was no mood to talk to anyone.

"Ummm...Major!" Said the woman. Jin immediately recognized who that person was. There was only one person who would refer to him as Major, "Second Lieutenant!" As he looks at her coldly.

"Could we talk?" Noel had a look of uncomfort on her face.

Jin started to bench press, "What is it obstacle?" There was a lot of coldness in his voice which made Noel asked herself whether it was even a good idea to talk him in the first place.

"Ummm...I wanted to talk to about happened during the war?"

Jin didn't reply as he continued to bench press.

"You do remember him. That red jacket individual?"

Jin immediately stopped his workout and this made Noel uncomfortable, "Ummmm...Are you..."

Jin got up and looked the young girl in anger, "Are you some special kind of idiot? There are up to 28 witnesses to that incident. Among all of them you had to ask me for that?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you about it."

"We are done here trash."

"You were there. And you know it." Noel replied desperately.

Jin quickly turned his body around in a menacing manner, "You..."

"Don't you remember crying and hugging that red jacket individual? Don't you remember that I was there too?"

Jin had a look of shock on his face, as he recalled he was feeling sad over that red jacket guy and yes Noel was there too. That memory looked so real and unreal at the same time. Jin then shook himself, "Enough Lieutenant. We're not going to talk about this. Am I clear on this?"

"But I can't...Major...I can't do my job properly...I'm haunted by this vision. I can't sleep ...I'm always anxious...I don't know what do now..."

Jin turned and started to walk menacingly towards the young girl, "Guess what? It is called war you daft. Everyone suffered. NOL soldiers, Sector 7 and the civilians. All of them had gone through hel. Not just you. But they moved on. If you can't do your job properly then maybe you should just quit."

"Do you really hate me that much Jin?" Noel asked while she looked at him emotionally.

Jin just for few seconds was taken aback. It was the first time she had referred to him by his first name. This slightly pissed him off. He sighed as he was about to answer this question as someone else entered the gym as the door opened, " _Creak!_ " It was Hibiki.

"Major Kisaragi! Kagura has requested your immediate presence at the command center. You too Second Lieutenant."

Jin silently nodded as Hibiki closed the door and went away. Noel, on the other hand, wasn't sure whether she glad that Hibiki interrupted or not. For one thing, it postponed confirming her worst held fears.

"Glad you could join babes. I see you brought along Jinny too, nice." Kagura smiled as he sat in the center of a large rectangle table that had around 30 seats.

"Is there an emergency Colonel Kagura?" Noel asks worriedly as she sat on a chair next to Hibiki. Jin apparently took a next to Kagura.

"Apparently, The Mad Dog Azrael has escaped his bounds from Sector 7 and laid waste to it. Claiming several lives as a result." Hibiki replied.

"You expect us to stop it?" Noel asked with a hint of fear.

"Noel baby I'm not worried about you. You are quite strong, especially in that kinky robotic costume. It's Jinny I'm worried about. Protect him for me will ya?" Kagura winked at Noel which made her blush.

"Sir, that's quite an inappropriate comment." Hibiki reprimanded.

"Alright! Don't get on my case Hibiki." Kagura scratched his head, "But I'm kinda worried about you Jinny. You won't last much longer against the Mad Dog though. If you catch my drift?"

Jin then silently looks at Kagura, which made the Colonel chuckle nervously, "Hahahaha...you are no fun at all Jinny. If it was any other guy he would have lost marbles by now."

"Well according to our sources Azrael is heading for the Warheads Storage Facility of Sector 7." Hibiki continued to brief.

"It doesn't make sense. Yes, there are dangerous weapons being stored there like nukes. But what would he want with those warheads? He doesn't need them to be destructive." Noel analyzed.

"That's what I want you two to find out. If he intends to use one of those dangerous warheads than stop him by any means possible. We've already sent 4th Magic Division there. Also, you guys will be aided by the military personnel of Sector 7 too Good luck and Godspeed." Kagura briefed.

Noel gulped. Even with the assurance that they would be backed by the 4th Magic Division and Sector 7. She was afraid it wouldn't be enough to hold off Azrael.

If anything she was definitely more scared of Azrael than any other individuals out there. In her Murakumo Unit state, she could easily assess the power levels of various opponents. She was even able to assess the power levels of both Izanami and Dark Susano'o. But Azrael even in his Enchant Dragunov Level 1 he was beyond her assessment.

Noel than looked at her superior Jin for a moment. There wasn't even a hint of fear in his eyes. There always this strange bravado about him that carried in every battle. No matter how much odds were stacked against him. He would never cower in fear. Sometimes it felt as if he didn't care whether he lived or died in the end.

What motivated Jin to act this way? Besides Noel was much much stronger than he was. Yet she afraid of the prospect of engaging in combat with Azrael. What was he seeking in those battles? Maybe what he was seeking all along was a good death.

 **7th Agency Warheads Storage Facility**

Noel observed that she was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of men both from NOL and Sector 7. It almost twice the size of a single battalion (300–800 men) as per Noel's estimate. Normally she would've felt at ease in such situation.

But it was Azrael they were dealing with. He would've no trouble in dispatching most of them. It was as if he would be swatting some flies on his path.

A hologram image of Kokonoe appears in front of Jin and Noel, " _Hey numbskulls, I hope you two have been briefed by Kagura. If not it would be quite a pain in the as for me to explain the entire situation again._ "

Noel was quite offended by the insult, "Hey! Who the hel are you calling numbskulls Kokon..." But she was stopped in midway by Jin who gestured her to stop.

"Kokonoe, if my Intel is correct. Then this suppose to be Azrael third raid in the Sector 7 Warhead Storage facility. He wasn't interested in nukes and other weapons of mass destruction there. Which he's looking for a specific WMD."

" _Even I can deduct that genius._ " Kokonoe growled, " _I have a slight suspicion what he's after though. But at this point, it's all speculation. Your job is only to protect all of the warheads in this site. Got it? Also, I'm sending Tager to assist you guys in this battle. This is Kokonoe over and out._ "

Suddenly Noel hears the sound of a jet booster. When she looks up it was Tager who about to land on their location. She backed away in fear of not being burned by Red Demon's jet booster.

Tager landed on the ground in a very superhero-ish style; down on his knees with his right fist planted on the ground. He suddenly got up, "Major Kisaragi and Second Lieutenant. It's an honour to fight alongside you people again."

Jin didn't shake Tager's hand which made the famed Red Devil feel uneasy, "Ummmm..." While he was still holding out his hand. Noel decided to intervene by shaking his hands in Major's stead, "Likewise Mr. Tager."

"I appreciate that you NOL people are assisting Sector 7 in times of our need." Tager continued.

"Well we didn't have much choice, do we? Since we were ordered by the Colonel."

"Erm...I don't know what to say about that." Tager was feeling uneasy with Jin's rude behaviour.

"I'll be honest with you. These soldiers won't last long. You certainly are well aware what the Mad Dog is capable of. This going to be a slaughter. They should leave while they still can."

"Yes, I'm well aware of this fact. However, it wouldn't be wise to ruin the soldiers' morale Major Kisaragi at this moment of time." Tager said as he adjusted his glasses, "Let me be honest with you as well, Major. You're a talented sword fighter no doubt about it. Probably the best I've ever seen. But you're the real weak link here. You're skilled enough to evade all of Azrael's blows. But If the Mad Dog even lands one blow against you, then you're as good as dead." Tager analyzed.

"Pfffft!" Jin crossed his arms, "Well I'll make sure he won't. Besides Red Devil, I'm more worried about you. You and Sector 7 seems to have specialized in failure."

"I apologize for my earlier remarks Major. I had no intention of offending you." Tager explained.

"You were ruining my morale." Jin sarcastically replied.

Noel was Jin's secretary so she had never seen him how he acted during the time of war. Sure they fought alongside each other. He even carried that same confrontational attitude during the time when they were going after both Terumi and Izanami. But leading your men to battle is totally a different thing from fighting with very few people.

But if this is how Major conducted himself during the times of war she didn't know how he was able to lead his men to battle with such a rotten attitude.

It was just like Noel feared; the combined forces of Sector 7 and 4th Squadron couldn't halt Azrael advance to the Warhead Storage Facility by one bit. He swatted all of them away like some flies. Some of those brave soldiers were dead. But most of them were walking the thin line between life and death.

Jin's sword attack was easily being stopped in midway by Azrael. It only took two fingers (index and a middle finger) for Mad Dog to hold off Jin's attack.

With a terrible show of power, Azrael shoves Jin away as if he was a three old child, " _FA-THUD!_ "

"Yukianesa!" Azrael smiled, "The Unbreakable Blade. A marvelous weapon that you're not worthy of Major Kisaragi."

Jin struggles to gets up, "Huff! Huff!... Then who's worthy of this..." As Jin took a battle stance with Yukianesa,"...Blade, Mad Dog?"

"Hercules, Achilles, Arthur, Beowulf, Sigurd, and Bloodedge. You know, the truly legendary warriors of every era. Oh! it will be such a joy to battle against them. When they'll battle me using your blade."

"Hercules, Sigurd, and Bloodedge? Pffft! You truly are mad. You really live up to your name Mad Dog."

Azrael laughed manically, "Hahahahahahaha...Only the crazy is the true sane in a crazy, mixed-up world."

"Ummmmm...But how do you hope to achieve that? Surely you are incapable of raising the dead?" Noel asked.

"I'm glad you asked that young lady. I'm going bring back all of those heroes from different eras in our timeline with the help of Stone Burner."

"Stone Burner?" Jin was shocked, "Are you a moron or something? Among all the weapons of mass destruction in this facility including Nukes and H-Bombs. You want a useless weapon whose blast radius is even lower than Davy Crocket missile?"

"Hahahahaha...Davy Crockett? I guess you NOL pawns are still in the dark regarding the true potential of Stone Burner. Allow me to educate you. Unlike nukes and H-bomb, Stone Burner releases J-Radiation. Because of J-Radiation Stone Burners are quite versatile. It could do as little damage as Napalm. It could do thrice as damage as Tsar Bomba."

"So you are reduced to murdering millions of people. I thought you were better than that Azrael. I never took you for those world destroying type of cliché villains." Jin mocked.

"Hahahaha...You insult will have no impact on me Kisaragi."

"But still how will killing millions of innocent people will help you achieve your goal fighting the legendary heroes from the past? It doesn't make sense." Noel protested.

"I don't need to. I need few thousand sacrifices for that. In case you've forgotten. Stone Burner is quite versatile not only in its destruction capacity but if focused well enough it could create a cleavage in the space-time continuum. Thus allowing the legendary heroes of the past and future in our own timeline."

Suddenly Kokonoe hologram appears in front Noel, Jin and Tager, " _Oh my God!_ " Even though it was only a hologram Noel could clearly see the look of terror on Kokonoe's face.

"Professor Kokonoe is that true? Can Stone Burner really cause cleavage in the Space-time continuum?" Tager asked.

" _Of course it can. But there's 98.79% probability instead of bringing legendary heroes into our timeline like our dear friend Azrael wants he could actually cause collision of multiverses. Not only that will annihilate the entire population of our reality but the population of other realities that have collided ours_."

"He can't take such a risk? It would be inhumane." Noel screamed.

" _Apparently he can Noel. He's the only one who can survive the multiverse collision apparently_." Kokonoe answered, " _Listen to me people. Now I got a plan. But you need to do exactly as I say. Tager! Find a dummy warhead in the warheads storage facility. After finding it, transport that dummy along with Major Kisaragi to Daedalus Zone. That would act as a nice decoy and also there are no civilians in Daedalus Zone right now._ "

"Alright Professor Kokonoe. I will begin the extraction of dummy warhead posthaste." As Tager flew away to grab the dummy warhead.

"Professor Kokonoe! Is there a possibility that he (Azrael) could listen to our conversation?"

" _No Noel, he can't. I've put barrier ars around you three. Even if the Mad Dog is two meters away from you he still can't listen to this live feed._ "

"Ummm...Professor! I got one more question?"

" _Yes!_ "

"Wouldn't Azrael eventually find out that Tager and Major would be carrying a dummy warhead?" Noel asked.

" _Of course he will. That's the part of the plan. But you have the most important part of this plan._ "

"Ummm...Really!" Noel meekly asked.

" _Yeah! Because I intend to blast that Stone Burner on Azrael's as. It will be enough to kill him. For that to happen I need the help of Sword of Doom!_ "

"You mean my Murakumo Unit form Professor?" Noel asked.

" _Exactly!_ " Kokonoe replied, " _I managed to hack your NOL ID cards Hardy (Jin) and Laurel (Noel). By inserting both of your ID cards on the Stone Burner it will allow you two to activate and deactivate bomb on your command. As of right now, I've preset the Stone Burner timer to thirty minutes upon the insertion of both of your ID cards._ "

"Ummm...Professor! Is it really okay to trust us with the Stone Burner activation and deactivation?" Noel asked.

" _No! I wouldn't even trust you two with my hairdryer let alone a weapon of mass destruction. But we're running on shorthands here. So I guess you two will do._ " Kokonoe than looks at Jin, " _Hardy(Jin)! Give Laurel (Noel) your ID card now._ "

Jin slowly gives Noel his ID card. The two of them exchange glances for few seconds. Noel could clearly see that there was no fear in his eyes. Everyone involved in this horror show was in some sort of distress except for the Major. It was as if he lived for this moment.

She again wondered what motivates him to act this way? Did Jin never cared whether he lived or died from this ordeal?

"Don't screw this up!" Jin said in a low tone. This made Noel gulp. This made Noel wonder. Did Jin really hate her? She never really got her answer back at the gym.

" _Wow! Great pep talk Major. You're quite charismatic among your men._ " Kokonoe sarcastically replied.

Upon receiving Jin's ID card, Noel than transformed into her Mu-12 form and flew inside the warhead storage facility.

" _It would take Tager no more three minutes to extract that dummy warhead. For the time being distract Azrael. For one reason or another, he seems quite interested in conversing with you. So go talk with him._ " Kokonoe instructed through the hologram.

"So Mad Dog! You seem quite interested in talking with me. Might I ask why?" Jin said.

" _Are you a facking retard Jin? He will clearly see now that we're desperately trying to stall some time here, you moron._ " Kokonoe reprimanded him, but Jin completely ignored her.

"So you've noticed. Well, I wanted to catch up with the family member of one of my greatest rivals."

"Family?" Jin raised his eyebrows.

"You're the brother of the infamous Bloodedge after all."

"I don't have a brother. Bloodedge? Have you lost your mind Mad Dog? The unsung hero of the Dark War came a century before my birth." Jin hissed.

"Yes, yes, the very same Bloodedge. Ragna was his name. I think he was successful in making everyone else forget about him."

"Yet you didn't. That explains your mental state."

"Keep on insulting me, Major. The only reason that prevents me from not giving you a horrible is that I've respected your older brother." Azrael replied calmly.

"For the last time, I don't have a brother." Jin gritted his teeth.

"You do. You have ambiguous dreams about him. That red jacket man hahaha. How do you explain the sudden defeat of both Izanami and the Dark Susano'o? Did you defeated them Kisaragi? Did Kagura defeated them? You don't have an answer this question do you?"

"I suppose you have the answer to this mystery." Jin asked.

"I do. It was obviously Ragna The Bloodedge. He had defeated them (Izanami and Dark Susano'o). After that, he proceeded to erase himself from existence making everyone forget that he ever existed. But I'm beyond the influence of Master Unit."

" _Tager has extracted dummy warhead already. So get ready._ " Kokonoe instructed Jin via the hologram. Jin fully understood what the plan was. He and Tager would carry the dummy warhead as a decoy and lead Azrael to the now deserted Daedalus Zone. Where they will engage in battle against Azrael and hopefully distract him long enough until Noel brings the real Stone Burner and use it against him.

Immediately Tager landed in front of Jin and carried him (Jin) to air while carrying the dummy warhead with him (Tager) at the same time.

Azrael started to run after them as he screamed, "YOU THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE ME? GIVE ME BACK MY BOMB!" Thankfully Azrael took the bait.

 **Inside The Sector 7 Warheads Storage Facility**

" _Now Noel! I've already fed the location of Stone Burner on your GPRS system. Summon your Steins Guns and they'll carry the Stone Burner for you._ " Kokonoe instructed via the hologram

"Okay, Professor!" Noel then summons the Steins Guns; as the six small white orbs flew towards warhead that was shaped like an egg with a diabolical green eye in its center. The six small orbs then generated energy ropes on the egg-shaped warhead and started to carry it away.

 **Daedalus Zone of Sector Seven**

Although there were some buildings there, it was mostly deserted due to Azrael earlier attack. It was a perfect place to battle the Mad Dog without any concerns for collateral damage.

"See! You can't outrun me!" Azrael grinned.

"We weren't trying to outrun you Azrael." Tager replied as Makoto, Mai and Litchi arrived, "We were waiting for our reinforcements."

Jin took out his sword, as he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, despite Professor Kokonoe well-formulated plan. Things could easily go wrong. But then again he never truly cared about the outcome of the battle no matter how good or bad it was. What he cared the most was that he played his given role well. That's what he gonna do today. Jin along with fearless four immediately charged at Azrael.

It didn't take Azrael more than six minutes to dispatch all five of them from the warhead. Now his prize awaits him as he opens the giant container, "Destiny awaits us." But when he touched the egg-shaped bomb he realized it was, "A dummy?"

Suddenly both Mai and Jin attacked Azrael; more specifically they targeted his Enchant Dragunov, with Mai stabbing his chest with her spear and Jin mounted on his back attacking his shoulder blade.

"We've deactivated your Enchant Dragunov Azrael. You won't go beyond level 1!" Mai said.

"YOU THINK I NEED TO GO BEYOND LEVEL 1 FOR YOU FLIES?" Azrael slaps Mai away. Then he punches Tager who falls down on the ground as if he was a toy.

"HAAAA!" Litchi screams as she charges at Azrael with Mantenbō. But the Mad Dog grabs her by the throat, "AAUGH! AAUGH!" She was gasping for air. And then he throws her far and far away.

Finally, Azrael grabs Jin who was still mounted on his back, pins him down on the ground and breaks some of his rib cages by pressing his (Azrael) palm on Major's chest, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin screamed in pain. It was such a loud scream that it could be heard far away.

On hearing her superior's blood-curdling scream, "JINNNNNNNNN!" Noel panicked as she flew as fast as she could. She feared something terrible might've happened to Jin.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, the first chappie ends in a cliffhanger. Yes, I do hate cliffhanger. I'm quite a hypocrite I know.**

 **Yes, I again took a creative liberty here that Noel is still a Second Lieutenant in NOL army instead of you know a nun.**

 **And most importantly this going to be miniseries lasting no more than 4 chapters. Yes, no more than 4 chapters.**

 **Anyways this was Howlin Blood speaking signing off.**


	2. Sword of the Godslayer

**Wazzup everyone. Blood Man here bringing ya all fine people another chappie of the miniseries BlazBlue: Continuum Collision.**

 **Now the last time I ended the first chappie on a cliffhanger. I promise this time it won't end on a cliffhanger. Scout's honor people. Yup I used to be a boy scout. So trust me when I say this; there won't be any cliffhanger in this chappie.**

 **Alright, the wheels of fate are turning, rebel 2, action. But firrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrst...a word from our disclaiming party. Not the sponsor but the disclaiming party lolz.**

 **Disclaimer: For the last time I don't facking own Blazblue. It isn't my brainchild. Do I look Mori to you? No! All rights belong to Arc System Works. Now fack off copyright lawyers.**

* * *

 _~Previously on BlazBlue: Continuum Collision~_

 _Azrael grabs Jin who was still mounted on his back, pins him down on the ground and breaks some of his rib cages by pressing his (Azrael) palm on Major's chest, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin screamed in pain. It was such a loud scream that it could be heard far away._

 _On hearing her superior's blood-curdling scream, "JINNNNNNNNN!" Noel panicked as she flew as fast as she could. She feared something terrible might've happened to Jin._

* * *

 **Central Daedalus Zone-Sector 7**

Noel finally arrives in the Daedalus Zone only to find out that the entire site was in ruins. With the surrounding buildings either destroyed or on fire. Noel then finds the unconscious bodies of two young women. And she recognizes one of them immediately, "MAIIIIIIII!" She screamed as she ran to aid her fallen friend, "MAI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Noel nudges her blue-haired friend.

"Mmmmm!" Main moaned in pain. Noel then looked at the other unconscious woman and recognizes her too, "Miss Litchi?"

"They're quite alright! They just need immediate medical attention Second Lieutenant." Tager appeared as he was holding his right hand which appears to be badly damaged.

On seeing the Red Demon in bad condition Noel panicked, "MR. TAGER! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?"

"Arrrrrrrh!" Tager moaned, "My arm just needs to be repaired but your friend Miss Natsume and Miss Faye-Ling needs to be transported to a nearby hospital."

"Okay!" Noel nodded as she summoned three Stein Guns. The two Stein Guns went near Mai and Litchi. With white energy ropes, those two Stein Guns carried the two unconscious women to a nearby hospital.

"Allow me to fix your arm too." Noel said gently as she instructed the third Stein Gun to repair Tager's right arm, " _TEESH! TEESH!_ " As the Stein Gun started to weld Tager's damaged arm.

"When did teach your Stein Gun to do those things?" Tager was surprised.

"Professor Kokonoe reprogrammed them."

"Professor might've programmed them. But you're the one doing it. I'm certainly impressed Second Lieutenant."

Noel blushed, "Oh it's nothing. Actually, thank you very much, Mr. Tager." As her Stein Gun continue to repair Tager's arm.

"My pleasure Second Lieutenant..."

Noel than looks around worriedly, "WHERE'S MAJOR KISARAGI?"

"He's still fighting Azrael."

Noel panicked, "I NEED TO HELP HIM!" Noel started to fly but her right leg was grabbed by Tager, "Wait! Second Lieutenant. You can't jump into battle without a plan."

"LET ME GO! IF I DON'T GO THERE! HE MIGHT DIE!" Noel started to nudge.

"Listen to me for a second. I'm just as worried about Major Kisaragi as you're. Allow me to recover. I'll join in the battle with you. That we way we would have a better chance of saving the Major."

Noel then thinks for a moment, "Y..you're right." As she landed back, "But how are we going to save Major?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could stick with Professor Kokonoe plan of using the Stone Burner to kill Azrael. But to make sure that happens, I need to nab Mad Dog from behind let the Stone Burner explode on both of us."

"NO, I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT?" Noel panicked.

"Worry not Second Lieutenant. I have 18.23% chances of survival from that blast." Tager assured.

"That's very low Mr. Tager. I can't allow you to that. I'm sure there has to be another way."

"Wait a minute. There might be another way." Tager thought for a moment, "You're the God-Slaying Sword, Kusanagi right?"

"Ummmmm? I suppose so. Why are you asking?" Noel asked.

"Then you could use Sword of the Godslayer (Astral Heat) to kill Azrael. We don't have to use Stone Burner against him." Tager said.

"But..." Noel tried to speak but suddenly Kokonoe hologram appears in front of them, " _That's a great idea, Tager. Here I thought you were an Iron Dummy. Didn't know you could come up great ideas yourself._ "

"Well, it's my first time coming up with a good idea Professor Kokonoe. You're the one who's always formulating great ideas." Tager adjusted his spectacles.

"But Professor Kok..." Noel tried to speak but both of them ignored her.

" _Thank God we don't have to use Stone Burner for that._ " Kokonoe said through the hologram.

Noel observed that none of them were listening to her so she shouted, "MR. TAGER! AND PROFESSOR KOKONOE! I CAN'T USE MY ASTRAL HEAT. I JUST CAN'T...!"

" _WHAT THE HEL DO YOU MEAN!_ " Kokonoe screamed.

"Please Professor act kindly towards the girl. Let us listen to what she's trying to say."

Noel looks down on the ground while she's fidgeting her fingers, "Ummmm...What I'm trying to say is...is that I umm... expended most of my mana reserves during the Central Fiction incident. My body is still strained. It would take few more months before I could use my Astral Heat again...Ummm...I hope that's not an inconvenience..."

" _You bet your as that it's inconvenient for us. Now we have to use that dam bomb._ " Kokonoe smoldered.

"Wait a minute Professor. Idea Engine is renowned for enhancing the Azure Grimoire user. Noel is the Eye of the Azure. She possesses the true Azure in fact."

" _What are you implying Tager?_ " Kokonoe asked.

"Well, my Event Weapon Imitation is the prototype of Idea Engine. Perhaps with the help of my EWI (Event Weapon Imitation), Second Lieutenant could regain all of her mana reserves again and we could use her Astral Heat, Sword of the Godslayer to kill Azrael."

" _That' is the second brilliant idea you had come up with today Tager. Must be those upgrades I gave you._ " Kokonoe grinned.

"Please, Professor! No more upgrades." Tager gulped.

" _Alright, for you to transfer the EWI into Noel. We need a magic circle. Only through magic, EWI could physically be transferred._ " Kokonoe instructed.

"What kind of magic circle do you need Professor?" Tager asked.

" _Most preferably Solomonic magic circle._ "

After few minutes of preparation. Tager was successfully able to draw a Solomonic magic circle on the sand. As Daedalus Zone was situated in a desert.

Both Tager and Noel were sitting under boundary of the magic circle. Tager then asks, "Are you ready Noel?"

"I am ready Mr. Tager."

Tager than proceeded to put his giant palms around Noel's head.

Kokonoe through the hologram started her incantation, " _Füllen. Füllen. Füllen. Füllen. Füllen. Lassen Sie jede fünf Mal umdrehen und brechen Sie einfach die erfüllte Zeit._ "

Suddenly a huge amount of electricity started to generate around the magic circle where Tager and Noel were sitting right now.

" _Lass Silber und Stahl die Essenz sein. Lassen Sie Stein und der Erzherzog der Verträge die Grundlage sein. Lass meinen großen Meister der Ahnherr sein._ " Kokonoe had finished the incantation as the electricity generation around magic stopped.

Noel opened her eyes and she could feel new powers flowing through her. She was in her peak condition now. Even her eyes were flashing with blue energy, "Mr. Tager. We need to go now." Noel's voice was changed. It felt somewhat nonhuman.

" _Alright Noel. You only have one shot with your Astral heat. Make it count. One more thing. The Stone Burner is about to be detonated in 12 minutes. After saving Major Kisaragi. It's important that both of you must deactivate the Stone Burner together. Is that clear?_ "

"Affirmative," Noel replied with her nonhuman voice.

 **North-Eastern Daedalus Zone-Sector 7**

Jin was badly injured. For one reason or another Azrael decided to go 'little gentle' with him. Azrael was easily able to dispatch, Tager, Litchi, and Mai as if they were nothing. But why was he going easy on Jin in the first place? He could've easily swatted Jin like a housefly. But he didn't.

"Moonsong!" As Jin shoot an Ice Arrow at Azrael.

When that Ice arrow makes contact with Azrael body it breaks down into pieces, "That's your Distortion Drive? It didn't even pinch me. Hahahahahahahaha..."

"Hmph!"

"I like that bravado of yours." Azrael started to move nearer and nearer to Jin. Jin responded by shooting countless Ice Blades at him. But it was having no effects on him, "Hahahahaha...you're Distortion Drive didn't work against me. You thought any of those inferior conjurings would actually work against me. Man, you really are his brother."

"Shut up!" Jin hissed. Frankly Major was pissed. Azrael kept on insisting that he had a brother. He never had one. He doesn't remember having any.

"I won't shut up Kisaragi. You had an older brother. He loved you very much. So much that he hugged you and the Eye of Azure before saying goodbye. Yes, that woman was there. Yes, that Red Jacket man in your dreams is none other than your older brother Ragna."

"SHUT THE FACK UP!" Jin used his Distortion Drive, Moonsong one more time. This time his sword generated a very strong Ice Arrow. But just like before Moonsong got destroyed upon the contact with Azrael's body.

However this time Azrael was angry as he charged at Jin at a demonic speed. Before Jin could respond Azrael slapped him as the Major flew far away.

Jin struggled to get up. His face was bleeding. His left eye had an internal hemorrhage. He knew that Azrael wasn't even using 1% of his full powers even in Level 1.

"Oh! Did I slap you too hard? Sorry kid, I'll be gentle with my slaps."

"Fack you." Jin hissed as he got up. Azrael proceeded to slap Jin again, "Arrrrhhh!" Although it was relatively less powerful slap for Jin felt it like being assaulted by nuclear bombs.

With the third slap, Jin flew far away. This time his entire face was bleeding. There were some swellings too. And he was sure that his nose was now completely broken, "Huff! Huff! Huff!" Jin was breathing heavily.

"That's how you tame a feral dog." Azrael grinned at downed Jin.

Jin grinned in response, "A mad dog calling others a dog. How ironic?"

"SHUT UP!" Azrael kicked Jin in the stomach so hard that made him cough out some blood, "Aughhhh!"

"Final Warning. Where is the Stone Burner?"

Jin struggled as he got up, "Huff! Huff!"

"You would continue to defy a god? Are you out of your mind?"

Jin then took a boxer's stance "I will defy you till the last of my breath. I will fight you till last of my strength. And if you think I will tell you about the location of the Stone Burner then over my...DEAD BODYYYYYYY!" Jin screamed.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS VERMIN!" As Azrael charges at Jin. But this time Major dodged his attack easily and proceeded to punch and a kick at him. When Azrael tried to punch Jin again, he dodged it again and gave another punch and kick combo.

Jin knew that his punches and kicks combo was not doing much damage to Azrael. But he had to stall enough time until Noel drops Stone Burner on the Mad Dog and finish him once and for all. Unfortunately for Jin, he didn't know that the original plan was changed. Noel intends to take down Azrael with her Astral Heat, Sword of the Godslayer.

However, this time around Jin dodge and punches and kicks tactic didn't work as Azrael slapped him so hard that he flew into the sky like a bird and then landed on the sand with a powerful impact, "FA-THUDDDDD!"

"Don't you see I'm going easy on you Kisaragi? But not anymore." Azrael picks up Jin bearhugged him.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin screamed in pain. Any more bearhugs from Azrael and Jin was sure his body would split into two pieces.

Azrael then releases Major from his bearhug and let Jin fall down on his knees. Jin than spills out a whole lot of blood from his mouth. He didn't know he had that much amount of blood in his body. Jin knew his time was up. His body was already operating on a minimal amount of blood. He had no strength left to continue fighting and to continue defying Azrael. His bones were broken. If Azrael wanted he'd be dead already. He knows that he's not that much far away from being embraced by Grim Reaper.

"YOU'RE A FOOL JIN! TELL ME WHERE STONE BURNER IS & I WILL LET YOU LIVE!" Azrael threatened.

Jin calmly replied, "I'm a fool? At least I'm an honest fool. I know I'm going to die if I don't tell you where the Stone Burner is. But you Azrael, on the other hand, are a special kind of fool. A special fool deceives himself into thinking that he could bring legendary heroes into our timeline by detonating a good dam bomb! What a special kind fool you are." Jin than spits his blood at Azrael's face.

"And I shall gladly grant you death, honest fool!" As Azrael readies his fist to kill Jin Kisaragi.

"SWORD OF THE GODSLAYER!" Screamed a familiar voice that Jin knew all too well.

Suddenly Azrael was encased in a large crystal and Jin immediately knew what was going on. It was Noel and she was about to kill Azrael with her powerful Astral Finish. He needed to run away now as there is going to be a powerful explosion.

Jin struggles to run as eight giant swords hit Azrael thereby causing a huge explosion, " _BOOM!_ "

The resultant explosion throws Jin far away, "Auuuuugggghhh..." Jin moaned in pain. He felt that he got hit by some of the shrapnel from Noel's Astral Finish.

"MAJOR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Noel came to Jin for aid.

"Augggghhhhh!" Jin moaned. His mind was completely blank due to extreme pain.

"PLEASE MAJOR! LET ME HELP YOU!" Noel panickly said.

However when the dust settled. Azrael was still standing on his feet. Although the eight giant swords had cause huge gashes on his body. It didn't take more than few seconds for all Azrael wounds to be healed, "I guess you're quite possibly the strongest Meta-human in this timeline. I'm actually impressed, Sword of Doom. You managed to make me feel a slight pain." Azrael commented casually.

Noel covered her mouth in shock. Was Azrael making fun of her? How come her Astral Finish didn't kill Azrael? It wasn't possible. It was supposed to kill him. It was literally impossible.

"I think you will provide a more interesting challenge to me Mu-12." As Azrael charges at Noel. Noel immediately flies away from him. She then used her Distortion Drive, 'Wisdom of the Divines' against Azrael. As small eight swords starts to hit the Mad Dog without doing any damage.

"Oh, that tickles. Hahahaha..." Azrael mocked.

Noel was shocked. This person was truly a force of nature. She needs to do something. But then she had an idea. That could work.

"Stein Guns." Noel screams as hundreds of white orbs appeared before Azrael. And all of those orbs starting shoot lasers at him.

Azrael was easily able to destroy all of those Stein Guns without breaking a sweat, "You can clearly see that you cannot hurt me, Eye of the Azure! For your sake tell me where the Stone Burner is? I'll let you and that honest fool live."

"Watch your feet Azrael." Noel grinned.

"Are you out of your mind? One final time. Where's Stone Burner located at?" Azrael then hears a menacing beeping sound, " _BEEP! BEEP!_ " And he looks down and he realizes much to his horror that Noel had placed and activated Stone Burner near his standing grounds.

"You activated the Stone Burner?" Azrael was shocked.

"Yes, I did." Noel smiled while hovering in the air.

"YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO KILL ME?" Azrael jumped into the air and grabbed the still hovering Noel and pins her down on the sand violently, " _FA-THUD!_ "

Azrael then grabs Noel by the neck and shows her face to Jin who was few meters away from them, "KISARAGI! IF YOU VALUE THIS WOMAN LIFE. THEN DEACTIVATE THIS BOMB NOW!"

"Stop this madness. I don't have the administrator access to deactivate the Stone Burner." Jin lied as he clearly did have the administrator access.

Azrael than tightens his grip on Noel's neck which made the young woman scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DON'T SIT WITH ME KISARAGI! DEACTIVATE THE STONE BURNER NOW! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE A GOOD BOMB LIKE THIS!"

Jin screamed, "LISTEN TO ME FOR SECOND AZRAEL! I DON'T HAVE IT! I CAN'T DEACTIVATE IT!" Jin thought by fooling Azrael, he could save Noel and waste the Stone Burner thereby putting stop to Azrael's end of the world scheme. But it was clear that Azrael wasn't buying his ruse.

Jin then saw that Tager was sneaking behind Azrael in order to in order to apprehend him from behind.

"Listen to Azrael we talk this over." Jin said in order to distract Azrael.

However, Azrael detected Tager presence and punched him down with his free right hand. And proceeded on pinning the Red Demon down by planting right foot on him.

"WERE PLAYING ME FOR A FOOL KISARAGI?" Azrael then proceeded to choke Noel neck, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As the young girl screamed in pain.

Jin couldn't bear to look at Noel's face right now. She was in pain. But what can he do? If he deactivated the bomb the Mad Dog would spare Noel and Tager life but he would proceed to bring about the end of the world in hopes of fighting the legendary heroes.

But if he didn't deactivate the bomb Azrael would kill Noel and Tager anyways would proceed to kill him as well. Jin realized he didn't have many viable options.

"STONE BURNER DEACTIVATE!" Jin finally shouted. But it didn't stop, " _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ "  
What was going on here? Jin realized that Noel didn't deactivate it. What was she thinking? Why is she doing it? Did she really want to die just to stop Azrael?

* * *

 **A/N: Oh man! Am I forgetting something here? Hmmm, let me ponder. Did I promise you guys anything? Like no cough! cough! no cliffhanger. I guess I am quite flaky when it comes to keeping promises. And yes, I was quite a naughty boy scout ;)**

 **I am sure some of you might have already figured out how I intend to bring warriors from Persona 4, RWBY and Under Night In-Birth to BlazBlue timeline. If not then you people didn't pay much attention to your FICTIONAL physics during your high school days.**

 **Yes, this story is going to have a sad ending. Don't worry Noel will survive it. It's will be someone else who is going to bite the dust.**

 **I would like to thank Kimmo Pronger for giving his precious time and reading my manuscript. His efforts and his suggestion were a great help to me while writing this fanfic.**

 **Finally, I would like to**

 **Anyways this was howlin blood speaking signing off.**


	3. Heroic Sacrifice of a False Hero

**Wazzup everyone. howler here saying hola to ya all. I'm so excited about bringing the second last chappie of BB: Continuum Collision to you people.**

 **Last time I promised you, my lovely readers, that t** **his story is going to have a sad ending. Don't worry Noel will survive it. It's will be someone else who is going to bite the dust. Even the title hints who that's. Wrong! That ain't Tager either. Read on to find out. But first the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Blazblue. All right belongs to Arc System Works. If I owned it I would've kicked Arc System CEO stingy as for being so greedy with BlazBlue DLC practice. Think of the poor and underprivileged people Mr CEO? Think of the children dam it! Really, Mr CEO, there aren't any children here? I wonder why ;)**

* * *

Jin struggled to get up. His face was bleeding. His left eye had an internal haemorrhage. He knew that Azrael wasn't even using 1% of his full powers even in Level 1.

"Oh! Did I slap you too hard? Sorry kid, I'll be gentle with my slaps."

"Fack you." Jin hissed as he got up. Azrael proceeded to slap Jin again, "Arrrrhhh!" Although it was relatively less powerful slap for Jin felt it like being assaulted by nuclear bombs.

With the third slap, Jin flew far away. This time his entire face was bleeding. There were some swellings too. And he was sure that his nose was now completely broken, "Huff! Huff! Huff!" Jin was breathing heavily.

"That's how you tame a feral dog." Azrael grinned at downed Jin.

Jin grinned in response, "A mad dog calling others a dog. How ironic?"

"SHUT UP!" Azrael kicked Jin in the stomach so hard that made him cough out some blood, "Aughhhh!"

"Final Warning. Where is the Stone Burner?"

Jin struggled as he got up, "Huff! Huff!"

"You would continue to defy a god? Are you out of your mind?"

Jin then took a boxer's stance "I will defy you till the last of my breath. I will fight you till last of my strength. And if you think I will tell you about the location of the Stone Burner then over my...DEAD BODYYYYYYY!" Jin screamed.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS VERMIN!" As Azrael charges at Jin. But this time Major dodged his attack easily and proceeded to punch and a kick at him. When Azrael tried to punch Jin again, he dodged it again and gave another punch and kick combo.

Jin knew that his punches and kicks combo was not doing much damage to Azrael. But he had to stall enough time until Noel drops Stone Burner on the Mad Dog and finish him once and for all. Unfortunately for Jin, he didn't know that the original plan was changed. Noel intends to take down Azrael with her Astral Heat, Sword of the Godslayer.

However, this time around Jin dodge and punches and kicks tactic didn't work as Azrael slapped him so hard that he flew into the sky like a bird and then landed on the sand with a powerful impact, " _FA-THUDDDDD_!"

"Don't you see I'm going easy on you Kisaragi? But not anymore." Azrael picks up Jin bearhugged him.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin screamed in pain. Any more bearhugs from Azrael and Jin was sure his body would split into two pieces.

Azrael then releases Major from his bearhug and let Jin fall down on his knees. Jin than spills out a whole lot of blood from his mouth. He didn't know he had that much amount of blood in his body. Jin knew his time was up. His body was already operating on a minimal amount of blood. He had no strength left to continue fighting and to continue defying Azrael. His bones were broken. If Azrael wanted he'd be dead already. He knows that he's not that much far away from being embraced by Grim Reaper.

"YOU'RE A FOOL JIN! TELL ME WHERE STONE BURNER IS & I WILL LET YOU LIVE!" Azrael threatened.

Jin calmly replied, "I'm a fool? At least I'm an honest fool. I know I'm going to die if I don't tell you where the Stone Burner is. But you Azrael, on the other hand, are a special kind of fool. A special fool deceives himself into thinking that he could bring legendary heroes into our timeline by detonating a good dam bomb! What a special kind fool you are." Jin than spits his blood at Azrael's face.

"And I shall gladly grant you death, honest fool!" As Azrael readies his fist to kill Jin Kisaragi.

"SWORD OF THE GODSLAYER!" Screamed a familiar voice that Jin knew all too well.

Suddenly Azrael was encased in a large crystal and Jin immediately knew what was going on. It was Noel and she was about to kill Azrael with her powerful Astral Finish. He needed to run away now as there is going to be a powerful explosion.

Jin struggles to run as eight giant swords hit Azrael thereby causing a huge explosion, " _BOOM!_ "

The resultant explosion throws Jin far away, "Auuuuugggghhh..." Jin moaned in pain. He felt that he got hit by some of the shrapnel from Noel's Astral Finish.

"MAJOR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Noel came to Jin for aid.

"Augggghhhhh!" Jin moaned. His mind was completely blank due to extreme pain.

"PLEASE MAJOR! LET ME HELP YOU!" Noel panickly said.

However when the dust settled. Azrael was still standing on his feet. Although the eight giant swords had cause huge gashes on his body. It didn't take more than few seconds for all Azrael wounds to be healed, "I guess you're quite possibly the strongest Meta-human in this timeline. I'm actually impressed, Sword of Doom. You managed to make me feel a slight pain." Azrael commented casually.

Noel covered her mouth in shock. Was Azrael making fun of her? How come her Astral Finish didn't kill Azrael? It wasn't possible. It was supposed to kill him. It was literally impossible.

"I think you will provide a more interesting challenge to me Mu-12." As Azrael charges at Noel. Noel immediately flies away from him. She then used her Distortion Drive, 'Wisdom of the Divines' against Azrael. As small eight swords starts to hit the Mad Dog without doing any damage.

"Oh, that tickles. Hahahaha..." Azrael mocked.

Noel was shocked. This person was truly a force of nature. She needs to do something. But then she had an idea. That could work.

"Stein Guns." Noel screams as hundreds of white orbs appeared before Azrael. And all of those orbs starting shoot lasers at him.

Azrael was easily able to destroy all of those Stein Guns without breaking a sweat, "You can clearly see that you cannot hurt me, Eye of the Azure! For your sake tell me where the Stone Burner is? I'll let you and that honest fool live."

"Watch your feet Azrael." Noel grinned.

"Are you out of your mind? One final time. Where's Stone Burner located at?" Azrael then hears a menacing beeping sound, " _BEEP! BEEP!_ " And he looks down and he realizes much to his horror that Noel had placed and activated Stone Burner near his standing grounds.

"You activated the Stone Burner?" Azrael was shocked.

"Yes, I did." Noel smiled while hovering in the air.

"YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO KILL ME?" Azrael jumped into the air and grabbed the still hovering Noel and pins her down on the sand violently, " _FA-THUD!_ "

Azrael then grabs Noel by the neck and shows her face to Jin who was few meters away from them, "KISARAGI! IF YOU VALUE THIS WOMAN LIFE. THEN DEACTIVATE THIS BOMB NOW!"

"Stop this madness. I don't have the administrator access to deactivate the Stone Burner." Jin lied as he clearly did have the administrator access.

Azrael than tightens his grip on Noel's neck which made the young woman scream in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DON'T SIT WITH ME KISARAGI! DEACTIVATE THE STONE BURNER NOW! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE A GOOD BOMB LIKE THIS!"

Jin screamed, "LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND AZRAEL! I DON'T HAVE IT! I CAN'T DEACTIVATE IT!" Jin thought by fooling Azrael, he could save Noel and waste the Stone Burner thereby putting stop to Azrael's end of the world scheme. But it was clear that Azrael wasn't buying his ruse.

Jin then saw that Tager was sneaking behind Azrael in order to in order to apprehend him from behind.

"Listen to me Azrael we talk this over." Jin said in order to distract Azrael.

However, Azrael detected Tager presence and punched him down with his free right hand. And proceeded on pinning the Red Demon down by planting his right foot on him.

"WERE PLAYING ME FOR A FOOL KISARAGI?" Azrael then proceeded to choke Noel neck, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As the young girl screamed in pain.

Jin couldn't bear to look at Noel's face right now. She was in pain. But what can he do? If he deactivated the bomb the Mad Dog would spare Noel and Tager life but he would proceed to bring about the end of the world in hopes of fighting the legendary heroes.

But if he didn't deactivated the bomb Azrael would kill Noel and Tager anyways would proceed to kill him as well. Jin realized he didn't have many viable options.

"STONE BURNER DEACTIVATE!" Jin finally shouted. But it didn't stop, " _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ " What was going on here? Immediately Kokonoe hologram appeared in front of Jin, " Kokonoe! What the hel is going on? Why didn't the bomb deactivate?"

" _It's because your fine partner Noel didn't deactivated the bomb too Hardy (Jin)._ " Kokonoe explained.

"OBSTACLE! WHAT THE FACK ARE YOU DOING! DEACTIVATE THE BOMB NOW! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Jin screamed. He couldn't understand what that woman was thinking in the first place. He genuinely wanted to save her. But she didn't wanted to be saved.

"DON'T CALL ME OBSTACLE! YOU TRASH!" Noel shot back.

"What?" Jin was shocked that his meek secretary had used the same insults on him that he usually used on her.

"YOU'RE THE TRASH! YOU'RE THE OBSTACLE FOR NOT SEEING THE BIGGER PICTURE!" Noel screamed.

"Bigger picture?" Jin asked.

"YES, THE BIGGER PICTURE! IF..." Noel then calmed down, "If we allow Azrael to deactivate the Stone Burner now. He will take the bomb, adjust its blast radius and detonate it. Then we're all going to die anyway. But if we detonate Stone Burner here and now. At least we could the save this world. At least I could save your..." Noel then screamed, "YOUR TRASHYYYYY EXISTENCE!"

" _Jin only three minutes remaining until the Stone Burner detonation. This woman is beyond reasoning. I've summoned the portal so at least you can make out of the blast alive._ " Kokonoe instructed. Immediately a portal appeared behind Jin.

Jin suddenly became angry, "GREAT PLAN YOU OBSTACLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHY I CALLED YOU THOSE NAMES ALL THESE YEARS? THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID! WHAT YOU'RE PROBABLY DOING RIGHT NOW IS STUPID! YOU HAVE FRIENDS WHO LOVE YOU! YOU HAVE PARENTS WHO WORRY ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO THROW AWAY ALL OF THAT! JUST LIKE THAT?"

"What about you? Why are you so willing to throw away your life than?" Noel asked.

"Hahahahahahahaha...I love this drama. It's just like those End of The World movies. I'm so entertained that I won't kill this woman by my hands. I'll let Stone Burner kill her. Carry on." Azrael grinned.

"Well, I..." Jin hesitated, "Well I don't have any friends like you do. Well, I have a family. But they've only given me a name. I'm a tool to them. But my real fam..." Jin hesitated, "But my real family whom I loved dearly...I...killed them with my own hands and set the my church on fire. So..."

" _Jin what the fack are you doing? LEAVE THE FACK OUT OF HERE NOW. THE STONE BURNER IS ABOUT TO BE DETONATED!_ " Kokonoe screamed over the hologram.

Jin then looks at the portal that Kokonoe summoned for him, "SO I'M ALLOWED TO BE STUPID! SO I'M ALLOWED TO BE A TRASH! I'M ALLOWED TO BE AN OBSTACLE! I'M ALLOWED TO THROW AWAY MY LIFE JUST LIKE THAT BECAUSE I GOT NOTHING!" Jin than shoots Ice Blade at the portal thereby closing it, "I'M SURE AS HEL NOT GONNA ALLOW YOU TO BE THE ONLY HERO HERE!"

"Hahahahahaha good choice Kisaragi. Because if you would've gone to that portal. I would've come after you and gave you a horrible death. Believe me, I can survive this blast." Azrael said.

Jin angrily grinned at Azrael, "Would you ever shut up?" As Jin shoots his Distortion Drive, Moonsong at Azrael.

Azrael immediately catches the Icy Arrow (Moonsong) with his free right hand and laughs, "Hahahahahaha...You truly are an honest fool! Didn't I tell you before? That you're Distortion Drives won't work against me?"

"Yare Yare Daze (Good grief). This one talks a lot." Jin replied.

Suddenly Jin shoots the Icy Arrow at Azrael right-hand which breaks into pieces thereby revealing Yukinesa, "What?" Azrael was psyched out on holding Yukianesa on his hands. Why did Kisaragi suddenly gave up his prized sword to the Mad Dog so willingly?

"You wanted my sword remember?" Jin grinned, "Here take it! Give that sword to Beowulf and Sigurd IN HEL FOR ME! ARCTIC DUNGEONNNNNNN (Astral Heat)!"

A huge Icy wall forms between Azrael and Noel thereby separating them apart, "AHHHHHHHHH! Noel screams as she falls down on the sand after being freed from Azrael left grip.

Jin knew it wouldn't be enough. Azrael could easily break the icy wall. So he needs to give his all. Form the strongest icy wall possible, even it means sacrificing his Yukianesa and hope that Stone Burner would take out Azrael for good.

Jin suddenly hears the subtle sound of breaking steel. Jin knew that his sword Yukianesa was officially destroyed.

Suddenly both Noel and Jin heard a powerful explosion, " _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ " As the Stone Burner was detonated thereby killing both Tager and hopefully Azrael.

Jin managed to save Noel. But it came at the terrible cost of Tager's life and his recently destroyed sword Yukianesa.

Jin summons his sword and finds it broken into two pieces. He was in a state of shock now. All Arch-Enemy Event Weapons were quite durable. Yukianesa 'The Unbreakable Blade', was now broken. Jin felt like he lost another family member today.

Noel felt bad for him, "I'm so sorry Major. That your precious sword got destroyed because of me."

Jin immediately looks at Noel in anger and menacingly walk towards her.

This forces Noel to step back until her back was against the recently constructed icy wall. She couldn't understand why she was so afraid of him. She was much much stronger than he was. He was without Yukianesa too. But it's true that Major Kisaragi always exuded that air of authority around him, that had nothing to do with his power.

As Jin menacingly closes down on her, Noel finally closes her eyes and blurted, "I guess you really hate me huh Jin!" As Noel felt an ache in her heart.

 _ **-(Begin 'Santa Monica' by Theory of a Deadman)-**_

 **(Electric guitar, Bass Guitar and Drums)**  
However, something unexpected happened. She tasted something salty in her mouth. It tasted just like a blood. Wait why was there even a taste of blood in her mouth?

 **(Electric guitar, Bass Guitar and Drums)  
** "What?" As Noel opened eyes and realizes that Jin was kissing her lips.

 **(She fills my bed with gasoline)**  
The Major than gently closed her eyes with his right palm.

 **(You think I wouldn't notice)**  
Noel fully understood what was going on. Since she didn't want to be a bad dancing partner; she decided to contribute to the beat of the lips. She was enjoying this dance very much. She even felt like professional dancer now.

 **(Her mind's made up)**  
Suddenly Noel came to her senses as she broke off the kiss and held him back, "Major? Huff!" " Huff! Why are we doing this?"

 **(The love is gone)**  
Jin didn't respond as he pinned her down on the ground started kissing her neck. Noel felt her body temperature rising as she wasn't used to another man touch. Noel was forced to breathe heavily, "Ahhh! Huaan!"

 **(I think someone's trying to show us a sign)**  
"Ah!Ah! Jinnnnn... we Ahhh! shouldn't...Ah! Ah! reallllllly do this. Ah! Aaa!" Noel shivered.

 **(That even if we thought it would last)**  
"Shut up." Jin gently whispered as he tore open Noel's shirt and starting kissing her chest and then he proceeded to kiss her tummy. Noel shivered. She was in a heat, "Ah! Ah! But Jin...Ahhhhh! Ahhh!" She couldn't complete the entire sentence as she had started to enjoy it and was only offering token resistance at this point.

 **(My bones will break and my heart would give Oh, it hurts to live)**  
"Ah! Ah! You know nothing Ah! Ah!" Noel shivered as Jin proceeded to French kiss her bottom lip, "Jin Kisaaaaaaaaa Ha! Haw! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" This was the peak of organic food delight for Noel. Jin was a really a good French kisser Noel realized.

 **(And I remember the day when you left for Santa Monica)**  
After that, she was completely intoxicated. She wanted that English chocolate bar. But the main problem was that English choco bar was notoriously shy. She had an idea how to get that out of its shell.

 **(You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything)**  
Noel first tried to give love to that shy English chocolate bar by kissing it. She then proceeds to lick. It didn't taste like chocolate though honestly speaking. It tasted salty and it smelled like a fish. Frankly speaking, Noel was a huge seafood fan. So she felt right at home.

 **(And I remember the time when you left for Santa Monica)**  
Noel licked various parts of that shy English chocolate bar. Sometimes she swallowed the entire chocolate whole without ever eating it. Sometimes she would just lick the bottom part of the said chocolate. At times she would lick the tip. At times she would lick sideways. Basically, she was very versatile with her licking job.

"Ahhhhh! Ugghhhhh!" Jin moaned as he was clearly enjoying the treatment that his chocolate was getting.

 **(And I remember the day you told me it's over)**  
What was even more magical was that her saliva gave life to that English chocolate. It grew in size with each kisses, waters and more importantly love.

After that English chocolate came of age. It was high time that Noel sends him to a college like a good mommy she's and let him acquire a degree of adulthood. She even gave him a car to travel to his college campus.

Now it was Jin turn to turn in the heat. As he first tried to fill that huge hole in Noel's heart. Filling that hole inside her heart wasn't enough. It needs to be pumped with or without white blood.

Pumping was just was not enough for Noel. She needs to be attacked on multiple fronts or otherwise Jin would lose this battle of love. Jin in short needs to do some serious multi-tasking at this moment.

So, for the time being, he did three things at the same time. He pumped his love, he groped the washing board and kissed the neck of the woman he loved, "Arrrrggghh! Ohhhhhh! Maayjor slow Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhh! down!" She moaned in pain.

Jin clearly intended to hurt her, but he wasn't going to stop this torture session any time soon. He needs to break the will of his biggest enemy. So that she could hand him over the State's secret. He still wasn't successful in breaking her. He needed to try harder.

So he chooses new multi-tasking techniques to torture the poor woman. This time he channeled his inner canine spirit and pumped her from behind, while licking her back and again assaulting her washboard, "AHHHH! More...AHHHH! More AAAAHHHH! JinnnaaaaAAAhh!"

It still wasn't working. Jin needed to be more sadistic. He needed to be more rough with her. So he corrupted the young woman and ask her to climb the top of the mountain. Made her feel in control. Made her feel like she has an authority. Made her feel like she's boss here instead of his secretary.

But in actuality, he was just manipulating her in shadows. He needed to break her. For that to happen she needed to feel that she's in control.

Noel jumped in joy with her newfound authority over the autocratic Major. Democracy has finally triumphed over autocracy in Kagutsuchi, "AHHHH! ARRRRR! AHHHHH! ARRRRRRR!" She was enjoying the new found freedom that democracy brought to her kunt. She was enoying the fruits that capitalism brought to the former Soviet Republic like McDonalds, KFC, Dominos or Dr. Pepper soft drink.

 _"Few more seconds, just a few more seconds. And all of her state's secrets will mine."_ Jin thought

"AAAAAHHH! ARRRRRRR! JINNNNNNNNNNN! I'M COMINNGGG! JIIIIIINNN!" Noel squealed.

"Let's come to the Kingdom heaven TOGETHER!" Jin replied in ecstasy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed in unison. It was officially a draw. Both of them failed miserably. Here Jin thought he was so close to breaking down Noel, yet he failed.

* * *

Noel and Jin were sitting together with their backs against the icy wall, with his blue coat covering their laps like a nice, warm blanket.

Noel than saw the dismembered head of Tager in front of them, "Is that Mr. Tager's head by any chance? I didn't know he was here with us. Do you think he saw everything?"

Jin didn't answer, "..."

Noel nudges Jin, "Hey are you not worried about him recording our ummm...intimate moments?"

Jin sighed, "No."

"Just a no? You're not going to give me a big explanation why I shouldn't be worried." Noel kept on nudging Jin with the Major giving minimal reaction to it.

"We might not get along well but..." Jin started to explain as Noel intervened, "You don't get along with him or anyone else for that. But Mr. Tager gets along well fine with literally everyone."

"Like I was saying...but Tager isn't the kind of a guy who revels in spreading gossip about others, unlike Makoto that is." Jin calmly replied.

But unknown to Noel and Jin, Tager had recorded their intimate sessions together. He wasn't doing that consciously though. As he was knocked out cold. It was his CPU acting out on its own. Recording every data no matter how useless it's.

"How long will it take for this icy wall to meltdown?" The young Vermillion asked.

"Well since my Yukia..." Jin hesitated as he had a hard time not saying the full name of his sword without feeling slightly depressed about it but he didn't show it on his face anyway, "since the sword has broken, it won't take more than two hours for the reinforcement ars to be diluted. After that, it will just be a normal ice wall."

"But ice walls aren't supposed to be normal." Noel countered.

Jin nodded silently in agreement, "..."

After a brief moment of silence, Noel finally asks, "You don't hate me right?"

"If I would've hated you then I would've never sacrif..." Jin hesitated, "I would've never sacrificed Yukianesa just to save you."

"So you love me right?" Noel asked hopefully as she came uncomfortably near Jin hoping that he would flinch but he didn't.

"I lo..." Jin sighed, "Not everything can be said by words alone, actions tend to speak louder."

"Then this means you love me right?"

Jin didn't answer as he proceeded to kiss her forehead, "Not fair. You didn't answer my question." Noel protested while her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

* * *

~Three hours later~

Noel hears a powerful punching sound. Finally, the ice wall was broken. The person who had broken that wall was none other than Makoto Nanaya, "If you can't climb the wall. Then break those walls Makoto Nanaya style. If she was born in the 20th Century she would've already destroyed those Berlin Wall long time ago." The young Squirrel Demihuman performs a victory pose. Then she sees that Noel and Jin were sitting together with their legs covered by a blue coat.

"Huh? What's going on?" Makoto asked.

Noel was a bit afraid now. She feared that Makoto would tease Noel about the new thing going on with Jin, "Mak...ko...ko..to...What are you...doin.."

"We were just keeping ourselves warm." Jin calmly replied.

"But?" Makoto was confused, "Why would keep you yourself warm with her?"

Without looking offended Jim calmly explained, "Do you see anyone around here? Whom I could use to warm myself with?" Jin than points his fingers in a certain direction "I could use that Tager's head. It won't suffice though."

"Ummm okay, I guess?" The squirrel demihuman had a look of confusion on her face.

Makoto actually bought Jin's bull sit. Noel was glad about it, but at the same time, she was conflicted. She wanted to be seen as a couple here. But she didn't want to be teased about it. She was so confused about the whole situation.

Jin then gets up and puts his coat around Noel as she wasn't wearing anything except for her panties. Grabs her right hand and leaves the place.

"Hey, guys?" Makoto had a look of confusion on her face, "Why are you two holding hands together?"

Noel flinched at the Makoto' 'holding the hands' question and was afraid that she would tease by her impish friend afterwards.

However, Jin didn't respond as he continued walking away with the young Vermillion.

"Alright! Ignore me, guys. It's not like I'm your friend or anything." Makoto groaned.

"DON'T WORRY MAKOTO! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU TOMORROW!" Noel panicky replied as she continued walking away with Jin while tripping on the way.

"I'm actually confused now." Makoto said to herself. Then she grabs Tager's dismembered head and presses her right index finger on her ear, "This Makoto! Professor Kokonoe, I think Tager is alive."

" _Alright bring him to the base. He'll need some emergency repairs._ " Kokonoe instructed via the radio. Little did the Professor Kokonoe know that Tager had unintentionally recorded that intimate session between Noel and Jin. But when she would find about it; she would surely give the poor ol Tager some unneeded extra upgrades out of spite. Oh yes! "There Will Be Blood" Tonight!

Outside various personnel of NOL and Sector Seven were looking at the two blondes quite inquisitively. This made Noel panicky. She was afraid of their stares. What would they be thinking of her right now?

She wasn't wearing anything on her legs except for her panties. The only thing that was protecting her remaining dignity right now was the Major's coat.

Would these people be thinking of her as a whor who would sleep with anyone? A person who sleeps her way up the NOL ladder? Or would they think of her and Jin as a couple just because they were holding hands right now? Some many uncomfortable thoughts on her mind.

She wanted to be seen as a couple. But at the same time, she wasn't ready for it, yet. She wasn't even ready to answer all of their questions. She was confused. She then looks at Jin. Unlike her, he was least bothered by their stares. They were so different. It was like Venus and Mars.

 _ **-(Begin 'Feels Like Today' by Rascal Flatts)-**_

 **(Piano, Acoustic Guitar and Tambourine)**

Noel immediately broke off their handhold.

 **(Piano, Acoustic Guitar and Tambourine)**

Jin notices it, "Noel?"

 **(Woke up this morning, With this feeling inside me that I can't explain...)**

"I'm sorry Jin." Noel looks down in shame, "I can't endure their judgmental stares. I can't answer their questions about us. I'm not confused about us. I want us to be a thing. But I'm not ready about us. They'll tease me. It won't matter to you. You're don't give a dam about it, but I do. That's who Noel Vermillion is. She is affected by other people opinions." Noel had a slight tear in her eyes.

 **(But I know something is coming, I don't know what it is...)**

Jin calmly listens to her as the sun of the dawn appears on his background with a light breeze; making the entire scene look like it's taken from a breathtaking movie, "Noel!" Jin extends his right hand to the young girl as he smiles, "You wants us to be secret, we'll be a secret. You want us to be open about it, we'll be a couple. You want us to be a secret couple in some days and an open couple at other days. We can do that too. We'll do whatever you want Noel."

 **(But I know it's amazing, can save me...)**

"Really Jin?" Noel sniffed as she wiped tears from her eyes with her index finger.

 **(It feels like today, I know it feels like today, I'm sure)**

"Yeah, that's because I love you Noel." Jin replied. Noel couldn't really decide what was more beautiful. The breathtaking dawn and the cool, breezy wind in the background or the moment they were sharing right now.

 **(It's the one thing that's missin', The one thing I'm wishin')**

Noel had a smile of content on her face. She than brushes her hair back to her ears.

 **(Life's sacred blessin' in me)**

Noel then takes Jin's hand went into the beautiful dawn. With him, Noel felt she was no longer afraid of their stares, no longer afraid of their suspicions, no longer afraid of their questions. He was the emotional shield that she always needed.

 **(It feels like today, Feels like today)**

"I love you too Jin." Noel happily said.

* * *

 **A/N: If you my lovely readers were paying much attention here. This was indeed JinNoel fanfic. This could be the first vanilla ice-cream JinNoel fanfic with missionary goal in mind ;) So I hoped you enjoyed the vanilla Ice-Cream here with Noel down under.**

 **Also, my lovely students when Noel ask Jin, "You love me right?"**

 **With Jin replying back, _"Not everything can be said by words alone, actions tend to speak louder."_ That was a clear reference to another JinNoel fanfic. Which fanfic was that you say my lovely student? Sorry, I won't answer this one. Rather it's upto you, my lovely students to find out where those mysterious lines were taken from hehehe. Now can someone play Scooby Doo music. Cause we have a mystery on our hands gang. **

**If you're wondering why is JinNoel pairing is so awesome. Then it's very simple my lovely student. It's because JinNoel offers two things that make it one of the most promising pairings in the entire Blazblue series. A) Huge opportunity for character growth for both of them. B) Conflict. Some of the best romantic stories have conflicts in them. This pairing offers a huge dose of conflict.**

 **Pairings like JinNoel do exist in animes. But the main problem is JinNoel pairings are more prominent in romantic animes rather than in normal/adventure animes.**

 **Anyways this the end of JinNoel story. And the next and the final chappie will focus on RachelXRagna pairing. Mind you it would be a very subtle romance between Ragna and Rachel, unlike this one _wink wink_. Also, the final chappie would also try to bridge the gap between the gap between Central Fiction and Cross Tag Battle. As this fanfic considers CTB as a sequel to Central Fiction. I know it's not. But for this fanfic, CTP is a sequel to Central Fiction. **

**Anyways my lovely students. This was howlin blood speaking over n out.**


End file.
